1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of image processing, and specifically, a method and an apparatus for separating objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image processing field, the accurate object detection is still a hot and challenging topic. For example, in a crowded scenario where objects are shielded by each other, it is difficult to accurately separate objects from an image. Accordingly, there is a technology based on a stereo (3D) vision, in which objects is separated using a dense depth image without a mistake. However, there is usually a region, where depth values are invalid, in an obtained depth image. For such a depth image, spatial continuity of an object is violated because of invalid depth values, and over-segmentation may occur when the depth image is segmented using only a technology based on stereo vision. That is to say, an object is wrongly segmented into a plurality of objects, thus the accuracy of object separation is severely reduced.